A new problem
by tomjohnorlikp
Summary: Phoebe and Piper have just lost a sister and as they are greiving a new and unheard of demon comes barging in he is not in the book and the elders have no clue what he is. it turns out that the source has decided to be creative and make a new demon to kil
1. Default Chapter

Hey mom look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect


	2. a new problem

The charmed ones are sitting grieving over their loss of Prue.

Phoebe says "Man I feel really stupid not doing anything"

"What can we do we don't have a sister remember" says piper weepingly.

All of a sudden they hear a crash through the door

"Did Leo have trouble getting through the door?" said phoebe

They go downstairs and find a huge demon standing there with big yellow eyes

Piper freezes him, it doesn't work she tries to blow him up that doesn't work

So phoebe and piper run upstairs to check the book after locking and blocking the door

They search through the book over and over but no sign of the demon anywhere

The demon tries to get through so they call Leo

He comes and they ask him to check if the elders know anything

He comes back and said no

"I don't understand why doesn't anything know what this is we have no idea what he is or what his powers are" said piper confused

"Maybe he's a new kind of demon that no one ever faced before" said Leo

Well they got no where with the demon, he was still there

Finally he broke through and the charmed ones had to be orbed out

They decided to keep him in there because they had the book with them

So they decide to make a spell to fight him off

Phoebe made a spell and they read it out loud.

"_Demon whom we never saw open up your mind and let us see what lies beneath to vanquish you once and for all_"

The spell worked the demons thoughts came down and they saw him being made by the source and being told to kill piper and phoebe

But what confused them was another thought a thought of a girl that looked like them a little she was orbing away

The girls forgot about the girl and made a new spell to vanquish him

"_Monster from the evil source_

_that we have not yet seen _

_hear the cry of the lost witches_

_To be vanquished once and for all_"

So they went up to the attic and opened the door

The demon came at them so they read the spell

It didn't work

They remembered something from the memory the girl they saw her before she was supposedly their sister so the power wasn't gone

They tried to persuade her to come

"No I won't come you turned me into a freak don't make it official" said Paige

"But we need you if you don't come we'll die" said phoebe

"Ok" said Paige

They brought her back and they said the spell together

It worked the demon was vanquished

After the experience phoebe added the demon to the book and added the mind reading one incase a new demon was made

THE END

Please rate high or else I wont make chapter 2


End file.
